This application pertains to a phase-locked pulse generator and electrical applicator gun for electrical termite control. It is an improvement on the method and apparatus disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,223,468 and 4,366,644.
Previous systems of electric termite control, as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,223,468 and 4,366,644, used vibrators and oscillators for high voltage, high-frequency generation. These devices have limited power output, are prone to breakdowns, and require periodic maintenance.